Social networks permit users to post information about themselves and to communicate with other people, e.g., their friends, family, and co-workers. Some social networks permit users to specify social connections with other users.
Additionally, some social networks allow users to post status updates about themselves. Status updates for a user may be organized in a chronological stream and presented to other users with access and interest. One type of status update is a check-in status update, which tells other users that a certain user is present at certain location, (e.g., a stadium, a restaurant, or a club).
Some social networks also allow users to post pictures and other media files as part of their online profile.